Mobile phones and desktop applications are known to include address books. It is desired to have improved functionality in this regard for mobile devices such as mobile phones.
Usually, it is impossible or uncomfortable to bring a phone or other mobile camera device close enough to a user's face in order to fill in a frame. Thus, in many cases, a face takes a small portion of the image, and thus especially when sub-sampled as part of contact data, it can become unrecognizable. It is desired to alleviate this problem without overburdening the user.